My Monster
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: When science fails Whale to save his love Ruby after a terrible accident, he turns to the only magic he has ever known to save her life. A true loves kiss. Red/Whale.


**Title: **My Monster

**Pairings: **Red/Whale

**Summary: **When science fails Whale to save his love Ruby after a terrible accident, he turns to the only magic he has ever known to save her life. A true loves kiss. Red/Whale.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she nodded her head along to the music. At the moment she was on her way to visit Victor who was currently at work and was bringing him some lunch just to make his day feel better, knowing that he was dealing with a lot of patients today and one of them was Regina herself. She turned up the volume a bit more and grinned when she realized it was one of her favourite songs on the radio, a song that Victor actually introduced her too when they first started dating a few months back.

"_Hey Red, have you heard of this song before?" Victor asked, smiling at her as he went over to her record player to put a CD in._

_Ruby eyed him hungrily as he fiddled with the record player."What the song called?"_

"_The artist is Duran Duran and the song is Hungry like the wolf. Classic song and one of my all time favourites." He put down his glass of beer and took her hands in his and went to the middle of the room where they danced in time to the beat, Victor clasping her hands in his and their lips almost touching. _

_She let out a wide grin. "Nope, never heard of it. But I have a feeling I will like it." _

"_Good. Because you'll be hearing it a lot more often."_

She shook her head and concentrated on her driving as she drummed her fingers in tune against the steering wheel when suddenly she saw a sleek black impala driving towards her at least more than 70 miles per hour and her eyes raised when she realized it was Belle who was driving the car and Ruby tried to pull over but Belle was going to fast and the impala hit her car, causing Ruby car to crash against the wall.

Glass shattered everywhere and she hit her head hard against the steering wheel and she gasped as the glass pierced into her skin and she tried to unloosen her seatbelt but she was too weak to do so and she felt herself losing consciousness, rolling her head onto the side to see Belle in a black dress looking at the damage of her car, not even looking at the injured Ruby.

"Mmm, could always get a new one." Belle pouted. "Rather liked that one though. Will have to see if there another one like that around town."

"Belle..."Ruby croaked, trying to stay awake, raising her arm lightly in the direction of her friend.

Belle turned round and raised her eyebrow. "Sorry girl but I ain't no Belle. Gotta dash and everything, thanks for destroying my car." She huffed and looked annoyed before she left the scene as though it was nothing and Ruby looked flabbergasted at her, wondering what on earth had happened to what was once her friend before she finally lost consciousness.

_I'm sorry my monster._

* * *

"Emergency patient coming through!" Voices yelled through the hallway, snapping Victor out of his thoughts and he gave a heavy sigh. Couldn't he just have a moments peace? He just had to deal with Regina who gave him a lecture about destroying the Charmings whilst he tended to her needs. He wished his monster was here.

"Doctor Whale! We need you!" Nurse Elena shouted at him, as she peeked around his door. "Now!It's very important."

Victor grabbed his Doctor's coat hurriedly and went out of the room, following Elena's or otherwise known as Doctor Jones lead. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, as he walked into the operational room.

"It's Ruby. She got into a car crash earlier today and she's losing a lot of blood." Elena replied, handing Victor the equipment.

Victor blood ran cold. _No...it couldn't be. _

He stormed into the room, only to find that it was indeed his Red sitting on the operation bed with a mask over her mouth and her eyes closed. Her skin pale and she was losing a vast amount of blood and he had to blink to make sure it wasn't real.

But when he opened his eyes, it only confirmed it was.

He pointed to three of his best workers. "You three, stay with me. The rest of you, out and let nobody in! I am going to save her. I will _not _let her die. " He vowed and he ushered the rest of them out before he turned around to face her. "Not today."

He set to work and got out all the best equipment, working as a team with the other doctors. Normally, he'll work alone but he needed all the help he can get at the moment to try and save his love life. He snapped his gloves on and got a large injection before putting a mask over his mouth before looking at the other three doctor's. "We are saving her no matter what. Don't let me down." He warned to them before injecting the needle into Ruby's arms, his mind filled with worry.

* * *

"No!" Victor yelled in anguish and he kicked the wall angrily, ignoring the pain that seared through his leg. The other doctors in the room looked at him wearily as he knocked all the equipment and paperwork of the tabletop. "This can't be happening!" He stared at Ruby's lifeless body helplessly. "It can't be..."

"I'm sorry but she's gone. We did the best we could to try and save her." Doctor Jones spoke, pity in her eyes as she grabbed a bed sheet and was about to put it over Ruby's cold body when Victor grabbed her arms and looked at her coldly before looking at the other doctors in the room.

"There has to be a way. There has to be." He shook slightly before he turned to Ruby, stroking her hair. She looked so peaceful lying there despite the blood that covered her. "But wait...we can use magic."

The other doctor, Doctor Fox who stood in the corner looked at Victor like he had grown two heads. "But Doctor Whale! If you're thinking of _that _sort of magic it's-" He protested.

"No!" He let out a bitter laugh. "The only magic that Ruby has taught me is the magic of a true loves kiss." He smirked at Doctor Jones. "Even monsters deserve happy endings. Did you know that Jones?" He turned back to Ruby again and before he leant down and kissed her on the lips.

At that moment, a blast of magic brushed against the room and the three doctor's all had to grab onto something to stop them from falling over when they heard a gasp and Ruby's eyes fluttered and Doctor Jones eyes widened.

That was impossible.

"Hello monster." Victor whispered as he grabbed Ruby's hand, happy to see that the one magic trick he has learnt has worked.

"Hello."

"Don't leave me like that again. You nearly had me scared to death." He nuzzled into her neck gently.

"I'll try not to. How did you save me?" She struggled to get up and Victor and Doctor Jones managed to help her dangle her feet over the operation bed.

"He saved you with a true love's kiss. I have never seen anything like it and I admit, I have seen a few things in my life." Doctor Jones replied, giving Ruby a blanket.

Ruby turned to Victor. "You did? You really did save me with a true loves kiss?" She asked, slightly shocked. If Victor really did save her with a true love's kiss, then that could only mean that the two of them were soul mates and that they were meant to be together.

Victor nodded and brought Ruby's hands close to his cheek. "It was the only magic I know that I could use to save you."

She threw her arms around him and Victor hugged her, neither noticing Doctor Jones or the two other doctor's leaving the room and Ruby kissed Victor longingly. "Thank you for saving me, my monster." She whispered as she kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered back, hugging her just as tightly.

"I love you too. One monster doesn't leave without the other you hear?" She sent him a slight smirk and Victor couldn't help but smile back.

"I hear. Won't leave with out you." He crossed his hearts.

"Good because you're never going to get rid of me." She squeezed his hands and Victor knew that he was going to be a very happy man for the rest of his life so long that he had his monster beside him.


End file.
